como perdieron y recuperaron sus poderes
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: Aqui os tengo otra historia de principio de temporada 2, ahi las 4 A perderian sus poderes y aqui os dejo como lo recuperarian, sus poderes a la vez que su amistad, y aqui amber al igual que donnie se enamora de casey jones, para que tambien haya como un 4 romantico, bien aqui os dejos.


hola a todos, os acordais que las 4 A tenian poderes pues que pasaria si losperdieran y he decidido que sera en el episodio en el que el padre de april se vuelve un murcielago mutante, y tambien acaba habíendo tensión en ellas y las tortugas, pero para no aburriros y escribir el episodio entero, solo escribire las escenas, y los pondre por capitulos para, y mas adelante escribire como los recuperan bn, espero que os guste y comenteis.

empezare cuando estan jugando con la esfera kraang.

mickey:golpe ninja, fallaste de nuevo leo, haya va azumi.

azumi:toma esto.

azra:haya va.

raph:esto es para ti.

mickey:oye.

en el laboratorio.

donnie:miremos los organos de nuestro mientras miraba a timoty.

amber:pobre timoty, mira que dejarse enredar por el pie.

donnie:pero pronto encontrare un remedio.

amber:CUIDADO.

RAPH:os gane por medio punto.

azra:solo vale si te toca, y no nos toco.

donnie:que esta pasando.

amy:estan jugando al voley.

mickey:con la esfera kraang, auch. dijo por que le dio.

amber:claro y como sois unos bobos sin ofender chicas, jugais con la esfera kraang.

donnie:es una pieza de gran tecnologia alienigena.

raph:no te agobies los kraang son agua pasada.

mickey:si relajate donnie.

amber:no os estais relajando demasiado.

raph:lo que faltaba la empollona agua cogio un dedo y raph se retorcia de dolor.

raph:A VALE LO SIENTO.

AMBER:asi aprenderas a no provocar.

splinter:hijos mios ambarita tiene razón,se aun os estais regocijando de vuestra victoria pero la pregunta permanece.

mickey:que si las madalenas pueden hablar.

azra:yo si que te dare magdalena.

splinter:estan nuestros enemigo derrotados, shredder es un rival que siempre espera con paciencia su proximo ataque.

leo:pero sensei usted nos dijo que shredder perdio el poco honor que le quedaba.

azumi:que no lo volveriamos a ver jamas, ni a su hija karai.

raph:y si volviera se iba a enterar de lo que somo nosotros.

azra:pero aun asi estais un poco flojos, yo no he dejado de entrenar ningun día.

yo tampoco, gracias a splinter he ganado soltura.

mickey:pero vosotras teneis poderes aunque entreneis vosotras vais bn con .

splinter:hotaru, os habeis vuelto perezosos,ya no estrenais, la fiesta se acabo ya.y se marcho.

azra:bien dicho, maestro.

mickey: a mi me parecio un poco duro.

amy:lo ha dicho por vuestro bien, mickey puff.

leo:tiene razón, tal vez tenga razón, tal vez nos estemos confiando demasiado.

raph:y que tenemos nuestras habilidades para destruir.

pero en ese momento la esfera empezo a funcionar.

april:esa cosa vuelve a funcionar.

donnie,estuvo varias semanas apagados.

amber:y ahora da señal, lo cual significa.

mickey:que las madalenas hablan.

azra:vuelve a decir otra vez lo de las madalena, y te meto en una.

leo:basta significa que los kraang han vuelto.

a la escena que donnie le pide a april que utilice el escaner.

donnie:april necesitare que uses este escaner.

april:que? pero amber es la que mas sabe.

donnie:pero amber tiene poderes electricos para facilitar el rastreo.

azumi:yo no se mucho de tecnologia.

azra:como lo use me lo cargo.

amy:yo prefiero la naturaleza.

donnie:pero te necesitamos april.

leo:y tu padre.

april:mi padre, pero apenas me deja salir, jamas querra actuar en esto.

donnie:por favor april es la unica manera.

amber:tiene razón, ahi que quitarles esa carga enorme.

april:esta bien vere lo que puedo hacer.

azumi:nosotras la protegeremos.

leo:con fio en ti, osea en vosotras, osea.

azumi:se lo que quieres decir.

ahora paso a otras escena en una parte de la luchatambien había una criatura que parecia una medusa, inspirada en la ciphosoa de code lyoko, cuando empieza a caer todo el mutageno, esa criatura tambien cae, en ese momento la april miraban como se caia el mutageno.

azumi:oh no.

amy:los kraang han dejado caer el mutageno.

azra:maldita sea.

y en ese momento esa criatura aparece y las 4 A intentan destruirla con sus poderes, pero acaban cayendo en sus tentaculos.

azra:sueltame medusa fea.

azumi:april kirby huid.

amy:deprisa.

amber:saldremos de esta. pero de repente unos tentaculos se pusieron alrededor y empezaron a absorber sus poderes.

april:no chicas, intento ayudarlas, pero un bote de mutageno caia hacia ella, y ya sabeis que pasa despues, el padre convertido en murcielago, y ese monstruo termino de quitarles los poderes.

azumi:que ha pasado.

april:chicas estais bien.

amy:algo mareada.

amber:me siento diferente.

azra:estais bien.

april:chicas es horrible mi padre...

amy:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,UN MURCIELAGO MUTANTE.

april:es mi padre, le cayo mutageno y ahora es un murcielago fue hacía a ella.

amy:atras voy a atraparlo. amy estiro los brazos pero se cayo al suelo- ahi que daño, que a pasado.

amber:pues le dare una descarga, bola de energia, como no a salido nada.

azra:te voy a achicharrar, que no lo entiendo.

azumi:camino de hielo, no puede ser mis poderes.

april:chicas que os pasa.

amber:a debido de ser esa medusa nos han quitado los poderes.

april:ohno.

azumi:pues tendremos que hacer algo.

ahora pasare a la escena que consiguieron coger al padre de april.

azumi:lo cogisteis.

april:papa, que haremos con el dejarlo encerrado para siempre en la jaula dandole insectos y ratones.

donnie:tambien les gusta las palomas y las araña.

amber:donnie, no es el momento.

donnie:lo siento.

april:esto es por mi culpa, si no le hubiera mentido.

azumi:no april, fue nuestra dejamos que esa criatura nos arrebatara nuesttros poderes.

azra:lo que mas me da rabía es no haber podido hacer nada.

amy:lo sentimos april.

amber:todo saldra bien.

mickey:tranquilas no es culpa vuestra, sino nuestra, nosotro dejamos caer el mutageno, y a esa criatura, nosotros lo liamos, pero lo arreglaremos.

amy:mickey puff, de que estas hablando.

mickey:digo que dejamos caer accidentalmente aesa criatura y al mutagenos

april:que, que vosotros dejasteis caer a esa criatura y al mutageno.

azra;a esa misma criatura que nos ha arrebatado los poderes, la dejasteis caer vosotros.

amber:gracias a ella no pudimos ayudar al padre de april.

azumi:leo eso... es cierto.

mickey:si pero fue un accidente, pero tranquilas lo recuperaremos.

azumi:y ahora toda la ciudad esta expuesta a ello.

amy:y por vuestra culpa el padre de april ahora es un mutante.

azra:y no solo eso hemos perdido nuestros poderes por vuestra culpa.

amber:como habeis podido.

april:sois, sois. el padre de april se puso furioso.

leo:lo sentimos chicas.

azra:sentirlo, eso es lo unico que vais ha decir, miradnos, sin poderes y el padre de april.

donnie:os juro que por las barbas d dawin lo curaremos.

april:HABEIS MUTADO A MI PADRE.y el murcielago se escapo, se dirijio a april pero donnie de dio y lo alejo.

April:PAPA!.

AMY:SEÑOR O´NEAL.

las chicas miraron a las tortugas enfadados.

donnei:eh?.

april:NO NO ME TOQUE, NO OS ACERQUEIS A MI, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VEROS NUNCA MAS.y se marcho, las chicas bajaron la cabeza, raph miro a azra y se hacerco.

raph:azra, yo, nosotros.

AZRA:NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME, TODO ESTO A SIDO POR VUESTRA CULPA, NO SOIS NADA MAS QUE UNAS TORTUGAS IDIOTAS, NO SERVIS PARA NADA, VOSOTROS TAMPOCO OS ACERQUEIS, NO QUIERO SABER NUNCA MAS DE VOSOTROS. TAMBIEN SE MARCHO.

mickey:tu si nos perdonas verdad amy:

amy:te odio mickey, os odio a todos vosotros, no quiero volver a verte jamas. tambien se fue.

mickey:pero amy.

amber:dejala, me habeis decepcionado chicos, y no os imaginais fue. azumi miro como se iba, luego miro a leo con cara triste, y sin decir nada se marcho.

donnie:pero esperar.

raph:dejalo, dejad que se desahoguen.

aqui lo dejo, pero tranquilos, que todo se arragla, ok bien besos a todos y comentad.


End file.
